


Tease

by smallvictories



Series: bcs/brba prompt fills [2]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallvictories/pseuds/smallvictories
Summary: Prompt:“Have I told you how much hearing you moan my name turns me on?”Mike shows up unannounced at Saul's office.
Relationships: Mike Ehrmantraut/Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman
Series: bcs/brba prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978066
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Mister uh… Daniels!" Saul greets, shuffling through the files on his desk.

He hears the lock click and looks up. Mike stands at the door with his arms crossed, looking the way he always does. A terminal case of resting bitch face.

"Mike!" Saul laughs nervously. "I have clients waiting, what's going on?"

Mike scowls and crosses the room with surprising speed, whipping a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

"Whoa, whoa!" Saul stammers, jumping up from his chair so fast it almost tips over.

Mike steps around the desk and is on him like a flash. He grabs Saul’s arms and does a quick maneuver. Before he knows what hit him, Saul is pressed face-first into the wall with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Okay, okay. _Jesus."_ Saul hisses under his breath. "Would it kill you to call ahead?"

"More fun this way." Mike growls as he nips Saul’s earlobe.

Mike reaches around and works open his belt and zipper. He groans. Francesca's gonna be pissed.

"Let's hurry this up." He says, pressing impatiently back into Mike. "I have clients waiting."

Mike flattens him against the wall with an elbow between his shoulder blades.

"I'm your only client right now.” Mike snarls, punctuating his words with a jab of his elbow.

Saul struggles as Mike pulls down his pants and boxers, leaving them down around his ankles. There’s a soft click and a moment later, Mike roughly spreads him open and shoves a lubricated finger past his entrance. Saul gasps and arches his back.

"Did you _really_ think I wouldn't do anything about that photo you sent?" Mike asks in a low voice while he slips a second finger inside him.

Saul smirks awkwardly against the crush of the wall. He took it this morning right after his shower. He was wet, slippery, and hard. 

"So, you liked it?” He snickers with a roll of his hips.

Mike leans into him harder and adds a third finger, drawing a moan from him.

"You're gonna pay for all this teasing." Mike whispers.

Mike withdraws his fingers and Saul hears the click of the lube bottle again, followed by a wet, slick sound. He wishes he could see Mike right now. Mike presses the head of his cock up against him and exhales roughly against the back of his neck as he pushes inside. He squirms and pants as he’s slowly filled up. He must be squirming too much, because Mike’s hands close around his hips and hold him firmly in place.

Mike pulls back and starts thrusting into him at a rapid pace, scrubbing his face against the wall. He closes his eyes and hopes his trembling legs won’t give out on him. His cock is trapped, hard and throbbing with need, between his hip and the wall.

“ _Mike.”_ Saul moans, a little embarrassed when some saliva escapes his lips and trickles down his chin.

“That turns me on.” Mike pants between thrusts. “When you moan my name.”

Saul grins. Mike doesn't usually give him ammunition like this. That photo worked better than he could’ve hoped for.

_“Oooh_ _Mike.”_ He lays it on thick this time.

Mike snorts softly and slides his hands under Saul’s shirt, carding his fingers upward through the trail of hair until he reaches Saul’s nipples and gently tweaks them. Saul whines, overwhelmed with sensation. When Mike starts sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin of his neck, he can’t hold back anymore.

“Fuck!” Saul curses with a desperate, shuddering groan. “I’m close.”

Mike breaks the suction of his lips against Saul’s neck with a pop.

“Your clients are gonna know you’re getting fucked in here.” Mike sneers. “You need to learn to shut your big mouth.”

Mike brings his hand to Saul’s mouth and presses two thick fingers firmly past his lips. His eyes roll back as Mike presses down on his tongue and begins to massage the inside of his mouth. He groans, muffled around Mike’s fingers as they pick up the pace. Mike makes a desperate sound and presses his face between Saul’s shoulder blades.

When Mike slides a third finger into his mouth and pinches his nipple firmly, Saul can’t help himself. He comes hard against the wall, shouting Mike’s name garbled around his fingers. Mike follows closely behind with a low groan between Saul’s shoulders that vibrates through him. After a couple moments, Mike withdraws his fingers from his mouth and gently pulls out of him. He spins Saul around and draws him into a kiss. Saul moans into the kiss and eventually Mike breaks away, giving him a serious look.

“I love you, Jimmy.” Mike says sincerely, voice low and husky.

It sends a little thrill up his spine. Mike doesn’t say that very often. He must be feeling sentimental today. He likes it when Mike calls him Jimmy. He doesn’t let anyone else call him that anymore.

“I love you too.” His voice cracks and he smiles widely.

Mike’s eyes dart down to Saul’s neck.

“I may have uh, left some marks.” Mike observes, the corners of his eyes creasing with amusement.

“Thanks.” Saul rolls his eyes. “Would you uncuff me now? Please?”

Mike sucks his bottom lip and Saul can tell he’s holding back laughter. Mike leisurely pulls his keys from his back pocket and unlocks the cuffs, before grabbing a handful of tissue from the desk to clean himself up.

Francesca’s unimpressed voice crackles through the intercom.

“Are you _just_ about ready for Mr. Daniels?”

Saul stumbles over to his desk with his pants around his ankles and presses the button.

“Gimme two minutes, I’ll let you know.” Saul replies guiltily, before releasing the button and glaring at Mike.

Mike neatly tucks himself away and zips up. Saul looks over at the mess dripped down the wall.

“Not gonna help with clean-up then?” Saul asks, tripping over his pants as he pulls them up.

Mike huffs and shakes his head.

“See you at home.” Mike says softly, his lips twitching into a little smile as he slips out the door.

He sits down at his desk with a grimace and retrieves a mirror from his desk drawer. As expected, he has marks darkening on the side of his neck. He wants to be angry, but it’s hard to pretend with his own face grinning back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 🥰 Kudos and comments appreciated. The next chapter is nsfw art 👀
> 
> [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195617) to skip ahead to the next prompt fill in the series.
> 
> Check out [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVictories/profile).


	2. nsfw art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful [@solidgoldblum](https://twitter.com/solidgoldblum?s=20) illustrated my fic for me as a Christmas gift and I can't stop staring 👀
> 
> Enjoy! 😉


End file.
